


Bathing Away the Blood

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Stannis with blood on his face, M/M, PWP, Totally PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis takes a bath after a battle and Davos offers his services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Away the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vana for reading this and offering her words of wisdom. She also helped with the title.

“Uuuunnn,” Stannis groaned as stiffly he lowered himself into the hot bath.  The groan quickly turned into a hiss as the water stung each of the superficial wounds he’d received in battle that day.  The pain quickly dulled and he leaned back, watching as the water turned pink from the blood that had coated his hands and arms.  Not his own blood, thankfully.  He’d slain many enemies but suffered little damage in return, save for aching muscles and a few cuts.  As the servant poured more water, he allowed his eyes to close for a brief moment, but they opened again as purposeful footsteps entered the room and halted behind him.

 

“Davos.” It wasn’t a question; he knew those footsteps.  “What news?”

 

“Your Grace ─”

 

“Come, sit.”

 

As Davos placed a footstool beside the tub, the king’s squire approached with a cloth and attempted to wipe Stannis’ bloodied brow.

 

“I’ll do it myself,” the king grumbled, snatching the cloth from the boy’s hand.  “Leave us.  All of you.”

 

“Now, Ser Davos, a full report,” Stannis continued after the servants and guard had left them.  He listened, nodding in approval as Davos described in detail how Castle Black had been secured, the men fed and quartered, and the watch set for the night.

 

“Was there any trouble between the men and the wildling prisoners?”

 

“Two rapes and three beatings.  Those responsible have been imprisoned and will be punished accordingly in front of the men in the morning.”

 

“Aye.  Let it serve as a lesson to the others.”  Stannis often wondered why the men insisted on either fucking or fighting after a battle.  In the aftermath of warfare, he usually felt drained.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Davos slipped the rapidly cooling cloth from Stannis’ fingers and began to dab at the king’s face.  

 

“I know you’re eager to rest, Your Grace, but you’ll frighten the queen if you return to your chambers covered in blood.”

 

Stannis doubted that much of anything could frighten the queen, but made no comment and allowed Davos to minister to him despite his boldness.  Aside from Selyse and Shireen, Davos was the only person he trusted enough to touch him without first requesting his approval.

 

Stannis studied Davos as he scrubbed the dried crust from his cheek.  His brow was furrowed in concentration, giving his best effort even to such a mundane task.  Stannis knew that he was lucky to have such a man in his service.

 

Davos massaging his weary face had a relaxing effect, and Stannis found himself fighting to stay awake when suddenly the soothing motion stopped.  Now alert, Stannis noted that Davos’ expression had softened and his dark eyes held an unspoken question.  Leaning in slightly, Davos slowly trailed the cloth down Stannis’ neck, pausing at the hollow before continuing hesitantly along the ridge of his collarbone.  There he stopped, his eyes making direct contact with his king’s.  Although the water had grown cooler, heat blooming within Stannis’ core warmed him throughout. Davos meant to bathe the rest of him.  Davos apparently took his silence for permission, and began making circles across Stannis’ chest, small and gentle at first and then increasing in diameter and pressure.  Davos dipped the cloth in water and wrung it out with one hand, the water flowing between his fingers in rivulets and onto Stannis’ breast.  A warm stream splashed across his left nipple then disappeared leaving it to harden when exposed to the cool air.  Though he fought to remain in control, Stannis felt his cock begin to harden as well.  Davos seemed to sense his arousal and made another pass over his chest, concentrating so thoroughly on his nipples that Stannis gasped from both pleasure and pain.   

 

“Davos ─” Stannis growled in protest, but Davos was bending over him, his face so close that his breath warmed Stannis’ cold lips.  His knight’s rough kiss cut short his words and Stannis’ cock responded with an urgency he hadn’t experienced since he was a young man.  Davos’ tongue tasted of cloves and spice from the mulled wine the men were given with dinner.  Ignoring the voice in his head that warned him to stop, Stannis parted his lips and yielded to Davos, whose insistent kisses were more hungry than seductive. Stannis gripped the back of Davos’ neck with one hand and held on, clutching skin and hair as his other hand gripped the side of the tub.  Davos pressed the stub of his fingerless hand against Stannis’ shoulder, his good hand diving down into the bath water.  Fingers brushed across Stannis’ stomach and ensnared Stannis’ erection, gripping him firmly by the shaft before tugging with short sharp strokes that made his hips jerk in response.  Stannis groaned against Davos’ mouth which only made Davos stroke harder.  Davos shifted his grip, pressing Stannis’ cock against his belly with his palm.  Stannis shifted to give Davos better access, splashing water onto the floor as he did so.  Bending his leg, his knee rose from the water and jabbed Davos in the ribs, causing him to grunt in surprise.  Grinning, Davos turned his head and placed his lips against the wet skin at the top of his knee, first sucking then adding a painful nip for good measure.  Stannis closed his eyes as his vision blurred, letting his head drop back and as Davos finished stroking him off hard and fast he clenched his jaw to keep from crying out as he came.

 

Stannis’ breathing slowed but his head was still spinning as he rose from the tepid water and Davos wrapped him in a warm robe.  As he regained his senses he immediately felt a surge of guilt mixed with anger for being so weak as to give into sexual urges when he had a war to fight.  He was supposed to be an example to his men, not behave just as badly as some of them.  He almost turned his anger on Davos but stopped short.  Davos had removed himself and was standing a few feet away, his face impassive.

 

“If I may take my leave, Your Grace?”

 

Stannis wondered, but wasn’t sure how to ask if Davos had even ─

 

“Davos, did you─?”

 

“I require nothing, Your Grace.”

 

Stannis’ legs suddenly felt as sturdy as pudding.  He needed to return to this bedchamber and get some rest.  Despite his misgivings, Stannis realized that thanks to Davos he would sleep better tonight than he had in ages.

 

“Davos,” Stannis hesitated, not sure of the right words, or even if there were any to express what he wanted to say.  “You didn’t have to ─  I never want you to feel obligated ─”  He ground his teeth in frustration a moment before continuing, spitting out the words. “Pleasuring me is not one of your duties.”

 

“Your Grace!”  Davos’ face flushed and for a moment Stannis thought he might actually be angry, but when he spoke he only sounded sincere and more than a little tired.  “I don’t serve you because I have to.  I do so because I want to.  I will always _want_ to serve you ─ in _every_ way.”

 

“Very well.”  Stannis studied his knight for any sign of regret but found none.  “We both need our rest. You may return to your chambers.”

  
Davos retreated from the room and Stannis watched him go, gripped by a sudden inexplicable urge to follow him.  He shivered, suddenly cold.


End file.
